


Отведи меня домой

by Lim_sorgo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Пикник на обочине - Братья Стругацкие | Roadside Picnic - Arkady & Boris Strugatsky
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Эрен хочет стать учеником Ривая — одного из самых опытных сталкеров Хармонта
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 16





	Отведи меня домой

**Author's Note:**

> нецензурная лексика, упоминаются смерти второстепенных персонажей, Ривай местами неприятный, жизнь у него тяжелая. Это режиссерская версия старого фика, отредактированная и дополненная.

Ривай сидел на полузаросшей мхом скамейке и курил, опираясь спиной на остов заброшенной остановки. От малейшего движения воздуха мерзко скрипел покосившийся дорожный указатель, и с него, тихо шелестя, осыпалась на асфальт ржавая крошка. После того как люди начали разъезжаться — бежать — из Хармонта, ближайший пригород совсем опустел — остановка и указатель больше не были нужны: тут не осталось ни одного жителя.

«Почему я не свалил тогда вместе с ними? Какого хера остался? На что просираю свою жизнь?»

Настроение было поганым, никак не удавалось отделаться от тяжелых мыслей: проклятые долги, просроченные счета, предстоящий визит к жене Эрда. Перерезанный пополам стальным тросом Эрд и без лишних напоминаний не шел у Ривая из головы — снился в кошмарах, а иногда появлялся перед внутренним взором, стоило лишь прикрыть глаза. Прошло уже полгода, приличный срок. Наверное, пора было сдаться и пойти к мозгоправам, ничем хорошим все это кончиться не могло, но Ривай отчаянно цеплялся за призрачную надежду, что все-таки справится сам — как справлялся раньше. После Фарлана и Изабель, после остальных. Но справлялся ли он на самом деле или просто загонял все переживания поглубже, не избавляясь от них полностью? Рано или поздно плотину прорвет — и все они вырвутся скопом, сметая его рассудок к херам.

Он внимательно посмотрел на пальцы, сжимающие сигарету. Хотел в очередной раз убедиться, что они не дрожат. Указатель снова заскрипел, и в этом протяжном скрипе Риваю послышалось «Добей меня».

Переведя взгляд на дорогу, он увидел бодро шагающего парня с большим походным рюкзаком за плечами. Набитый людьми автобус проехал в сторону Хармонта минут десять назад, и парень, видимо, на него опоздал.

Он шел легко и свободно, как будто не отпахал уже семь километров от станции, с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам и насвистывал бойкую мелодию. Потертая кожаная куртка на нем выглядела стильно и дорого. На длинные стройные ноги в обтягивающих джинсах Ривай откровенно засмотрелся.

«Красивый пацан, — неохотно думал он, продолжая открыто разглядывать парня. — Пригласить бы в бар, угостить выпивкой, а там, чем черт не шутит, и позвать к себе после закрытия. Если бы не в ходку завтра…»

Мысль была неожиданной: он давно ни на кого так не реагировал. Даже тяжелые мысли на мгновение отступили, сердце подскочило, но все это обманчивое мимолетное облегчение быстро прошло.

— А вот и вы, — сказал парень, останавливаясь напротив Ривая и приветливо улыбаясь. — Добрый день! Мне сказали, что в это время вас можно найти здесь.

Говорил он с еле заметным акцентом и выглядел слишком здоровым, слишком оптимистичным — совсем не похожим на местного. У него была приятная располагающая улыбка и искренний взгляд. Такому только пылесосы продавать.

— Эрен Арлерт, — представился он, не дождавшись ответа, и протянул руку.

Ривай смотрел на его чистую гладкую кожу, аккуратные ухоженные ногти и не спешил принимать рукопожатие.

— Что надо? — мрачно спросил он.

— Я хочу стать сталкером, — продолжая улыбаться, ответил парень и спокойно убрал руку, как будто ничего не заметил. — И чтобы именно вы меня подготовили. Таксу знаю, готов заплатить в два раза больше.

— С чего бы это?

— Мне сказали, вы лучший. Поэтому я хочу именно вас.

Прозвучало двусмысленно. Ривай молчал и продолжал разглядывать его. Порывистый, нервный, хоть и старается изо всех сил держаться и скрывать это, — такие сливаются в первую же самостоятельную вылазку. Готовый покойник. Нужно отказать ему, но тогда он найдет другого «учителя» — и все может кончиться еще хуже. Его или бросят при любой опасности, не желая рисковать, или сольют специально, чтобы забрать себе шмот. Репутацией тут не все дорожат, полно однодневок. С ним парень хотя бы вернется живым из первой ходки, а следующей может и не быть — увидит Зону и одумается, такое бывало.

Возможные варианты, что это подосланный шпион или агент конторы конкурентов, Ривай сразу отмел — он вычислял их моментально. Тут приходилось доверять своему чутью, другого выбора не было.

— Я выхожу завтра, в четыре утра, — сказал он наконец. — От телефонной будки у просевшего моста.

— Отлично, — тут же кивнул Эрен.

— Карта есть?

— Да. — Он вытащил из внутреннего кармана пригородную карту из тех, что продавались на станции.

Порыв ветра взъерошил его темные волосы, знак заскрипел — и Риваю вдруг показалось, что Эрену нет и восемнадцати.

— Тебе сколько лет? — спросил он прямо.

— Двадцать, — ответил Эрен. — Могу показать документы…

И хотел было стянуть рюкзак с плеч, но Ривай остановил его:

— Сдались мне твои бумажки, верю на слово.

Он жестом велел ему сесть рядом и склонился над картой. Их головы соприкоснулись. От Эрена приятно пахло: ненавязчивый одеколон, немного дорожной пыли, мятная жвачка.

Ривай молча указал место и отодвинулся.

— Пройдетесь со мной до города? — предложил Эрен беззаботно, складывая карту и убирая ее обратно.

Притворяться у него получалось плохо: в конце фразы голос еле заметно дрогнул, выдавая, что вся эта беззаботность наносная.

— Нет, — ответил Ривай, снова откинулся на стенку остановки и закрыл глаза, давая понять, что больше им говорить не о чем.

***

В «Боржче» он сразу заметил Эрена за стойкой — тот сидел один, потягивал бренди и загадочно улыбался самому себе. Здесь, в баре, среди местных выпивох было особенно заметно, что он чужак. Его улыбка притягивала и отталкивала одновременно — приятная, мягкая — и в то же время странная, чуть безумная. Ривай поймал себя на том, что хочет знать, почему парень так улыбается, о чем он думает в этот момент, что вспоминает. Это была опасная мысль, именно после таких Ривай обычно начинал влюбляться.

Пока он пробирался между столиками и здоровался со знакомыми, вокруг Эрена начала увиваться хорошенькая официанточка Хистория, мечта почти всех местных мужчин. Ривай нахмурился и ждал, чем закончится ее попытка флирта. Попытка флирта с треском провалилась: Эрен отказал вежливо, но твердо.

Ривай отвернулся и сел за свободный столик. Хотелось побыть одному, не отвлекаться на пустую болтовню. Он передал деньги жене Эрда, посмотрел ей в глаза, машинально потрепал по макушке их сына и больше всего на свете сейчас мечтал о покое.

Но не прошло и пары минут, как к нему подсел Эрен. Даже не спросив, можно ли.

— Позвольте вас угостить, — галантно предложил он.

Ривай подумал, что не сможет сдержаться, что вот сейчас резко пошлет наглого пацана как можно дальше — и пусть ищет другого учителя, — но внезапно понял, что сдерживаться не нужно совсем. Ему не хотелось видеть именно старых знакомых, а этот новый паренек наоборот мог отвлечь от тяжелых мыслей, как уже отвлек утром — пусть на миг, но все-таки.

— Двойной томатный, — сказал Ривай, откидываясь на спинку стула.

Эрен растерянно моргнул и тут же улыбнулся, кивая.

— Конечно, как скажете.

И ушел к стойке. Ривай проводил его глазами. Давно ему не попадались парни с такими ногами — да и задница была хороша. Наверное, он просто заработался, перестал смотреть по сторонам, замкнулся в себе. Не могло же в Хармонте не остаться никого в его вкусе — настолько же идеально подходящего, как этот Эрен. Да и не только во внешности дело, вот что самое поганое, вдруг понял Ривай. Эрен двигался так, что на него хотелось смотреть. В нем чувствовалась сила и было какое-то неманерное изящество. «Чертовски хорош», — хмуро признал Ривай и решил, что не станет с ним спать — это могло плохо кончиться. Сводит его в Зону, покажет самые впечатляющие места — чтобы наверняка, — и отправит домой.

— Ваш двойной томатный с перцем и с солью, как вы любите.

Эрен поставил на стол перед ним стакан с крупными кристаллами соли по краю. Старый опытный бармен, работавший тут почти без выходных уже много лет, знал, что наливать завсегдатаям.

— Вы правда предпочитаете томатный сок спиртному?

Сам он обхватил тонкими изящными пальцами бокал с бренди — Ривай угадал по тонкому аромату, разлившемуся в воздухе. Эти пальцы явно никогда не знали тяжелого труда, не были привычны к оружию.

— Я не пью перед ходкой. И тебе не советую, раз собираешься идти со мной.

С жалостью посмотрев на свой бокал, Эрен все же отодвинул его от себя.

— Что мне нужно знать перед выходом?

— Ничего. Все равно не поможет.

— Но я же хочу научиться.

— Ты либо почувствуешь ее, либо нет. Чему тут учиться?

— Я слышал о школе для сталкеров… — начал было Эрен, но Ривай перебил его:

— Так и шел бы в эту школу! 

Эрен вместо того, чтобы отстраниться после такого откровенного выпада, наоборот придвинулся ближе к Риваю и, мило улыбаясь, спросил:

— А можно называть вас по имени?

Это неприятно поразило Ривая — Эрен вел себя странно, слишком вызывающе. Он не был простым парнем, которого можно встретить среди жаждущих легкой наживы. И на фанатика Зоны тоже совсем не походил. Неужели появился новый тип рвущихся в Зону парней?

Впрочем, больше всего радовало, что он точно не из фанатиков. Этих Ривай терпеть не мог сильнее, чем остальных. Они выкидывали такие финты, что даже бывалые сталкеры диву давались. Самым жутким моральным уродом среди них был известный на весь Хармонт доктор Йегер, который эксперимента ради отправил в Зону беременную жену. Его потом затравили, чуть не линчевали прямо на центральной улице, он с позором бежал из города и больше никогда не возвращался, потому что знал, что его тут ждет.

Пока Ривай гадал, кто же перед ним, Эрен молчал, поглядывая на него время от времени. А потом медленно облизал губы и предложил:

— Хочешь, пойдем к тебе? Или ко мне в номер — тут недалеко.

— Не заинтересован, — стараясь казаться равнодушным, ответил Ривай. Внутри все перевернулось, на короткий миг искушение поддаться соблазну чуть не возобладало над рассудком — слишком уж он был хорош, этот странный, неизвестно откуда взявшийся парень.

Тот снова улыбнулся:

— Я же вижу, как ты на меня смотришь. Но дело твое. Настаивать не буду. Значит, завтра в четыре.

Он поднялся и отсалютовал Риваю на прощание, оставляя его взбудораженным, возбужденным и злым на самого себя.

***

Машину Ривай оставил под мостом, река там давно пересохла, съезд был пологим и твердым — следов не оставалось. Захлопнув дверцу, он пересек высохшее русло и увидел Эрена. Тот бодро вышагивал вокруг будки и даже не снял со спины рюкзак — совершенно не экономил силы, дурак. Скорее всего, и не ложился сегодня.

Ривай остановился, не выходя из-за опоры моста, и разглядывал Эрена, раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами. С одной стороны, хотелось резко все отменить, потому что идти в Зону с типом, который странно себя ведет, чистое безумие. С другой стороны, ужасно не хотелось упускать возможность — какую именно возможность, Ривай еще не до конца понимал. Существовала еще небольшая вероятность, что Эрен просто сильно ему понравился — и упускать не хочется его самого. Последнее раздражало больше всего.

В итоге Ривай выбрал неясную возможность.

— Доброе утро! — сказал Эрен с улыбкой.

Он протянул руку — совершенно не учился на своих ошибках — и Риваю пришлось ее пожать. Эрен заулыбался еще шире, довольный, словно только что вернулся из Зоны с хабаром. Выглядел он свежим и выспавшимся — ни кругов под глазами, ни красных прожилок на белках.

— А почему вы утром выходите, а не ночью, как другие?

— У меня свой метод, — сквозь зубы пояснил Ривай. — В четыре даже собаки постовые спят, время такое. Рюкзак оставь — не понадобится.

Эрен тут же скинул рюкзак с плеч, открыл дверь будки и поставил его внутрь. Правда, достал что-то из бокового кармана и сунул под куртку. То, что он даже не стал спорить, несколько удивляло. Наверняка ведь считал, что там нужные вещи, раз притащил их с собой.

— Куртка оботрется, — предупредил Ривай.

— Плевать.

Он пошел вдоль насыпи, по которой проходила трасса, не оборачиваясь и не проверяя, следует ли Эрен за ним. Остановился у небольшой горки камней, вытащил из-под нее саперную лопатку и начал раскапывать бок насыпи. Эрен бросился помогать — голыми руками. Из-под земли показались доски, покрытые пленкой. Ривай аккуратно отставил их в сторону, прислонив к склону. Перед ним открылся ход в сухую бетонную трубу, в лицо дохнуло застоявшимся воздухом.

— Ползти метров тридцать. Тот конец уже за ограждением.

— А обратно как? Тут же могут ждать?

— Обратно в другом месте выйдем. Сюда потом вернемся, я все тут прикрою. Заодно и проверю, был ли кто. Здесь редко бывают, заброшенные места.

— С дороги не видно? Патрульные не заметят?

— Нет, только если выйдут из машины и спустятся.

Когда они вылезли с другой стороны, начинало светать. Метрах в ста впереди лежало пустое футбольное поле с покосившимися воротами, справа от него стояло здание спортивного клуба. Небо над ним нежно розовело. Легкий ветерок доносил запах земли, резины и прелых листьев. Вдалеке слышались неясные, смутные шорохи — словно по бетону гоняло бумажный пакет.

— Я иду впереди, ты за мной след в след, шагах в двух от меня. Я останавливаюсь — ты тоже. И сразу делай, что говорю, — не вздумай замешкаться или переспросить.

— Есть, сэр, — бодро ответил Эрен, и Риваю захотелось ему двинуть.

— Здесь все настолько обычно, и не скажешь, будто что-то не так, — сказал Эрен, с интересом оглядываясь.

— Она еще не началась, — ответил Ривай, отряхивая штаны, и подал Эрену знак помолчать.

Выпрямился, втянул воздух носом, осмотрелся. Можно было идти, но идти привычно не хотелось. Все внутри кричало, что нужно залезать обратно в трубу и выбираться наружу, бежать из этого проклятого места. Ривай спокойно, как делал много раз до этого, настраивал самого себя на нужный лад. Постепенно паника в нем улеглась, и осталось только здоровое опасение.

— Можно идти, — сказал он и двинулся вперед, пригибаясь к земле.

— Как не началась? — упрямо спросил Эрен за спиной — его, видать, нелегко было сбить с темы. — А разве забор не ее ограждает?

— С запасом охватили. К ней даже близко стараются не подходить — «жгучим пухом» в морду получить боятся.

— Он же никогда не вылетает за ее пределы, я читал.

— Перестраховались.

— А если мы сейчас его словим — что будем делать?

— Ляжем и будем помирать. Там ничего не сделаешь. Поэтому закрой уже рот и смотри по сторонам.

— Мы же еще не вошли!..

— Видишь черную траву?

— Дерьмо.

— То-то. Закройся.

Граница между нормальной травой и черной колючкой заметно выделялась, и то, что Эрен мог заболтаться настолько, чтобы пропустить ее, Риваю сильно не понравилось. Эрен либо был до крайности рассеян, либо пытался показаться таким. Что-то с ним явно было не в порядке, но интуиция подсказывала Риваю, что ему со стороны Эрена ничего не угрожает.

Безопасный проход шел по дороге между полем и клубом, но Ривай решил показать Эрену «вулкан». Раз уж он устраивал экскурсию в Зону для паренька, которому хотел спасти жизнь, надо было постараться произвести впечатление. «Вулкан» находился ближе других аномалий, практически по пути.

Поэтому Ривай свернул на футбольное поле и пошел к его дальнему краю, за которым виднелась чахлая рощица.

— Смотри, — негромко велел он, останавливаясь на кромке поля, и показал направление.

Эрен встал ровно в двух шагах позади него — умел-таки слушать — и всмотрелся в просвет между деревьями. Там была небольшая проплешина, и примерно из ее середины торчал блестящий белый унитаз. Он казался новым или только что отмытым до идеального состояния. Зато по земле вокруг него как будто лава протекла: застывшие разноцветные потоки тянулись до самого поля.

— Извергается по расписанию, — сказал Ривай, показывая на облезшие стволы ближайших к унитазу деревьев, — иногда серной плюется, иногда плавиковой. Сам всегда остается чистым. Вернуться сюда мы уже не сможем — а то парами надышимся.

— А откуда тут унитаз? — спросил Эрен с живым интересом и присел на корточки, чтобы получше рассмотреть расплавленную породу.

Как в музее.

— Самозародился. Его здесь не было до Посещения.

Ривай развернулся и двинулся по желтой линии обратно к дороге. Краска за много лет не рассохлась, словно линии нарисовали только вчера. Было прохладно, как обычным ранним утром, и ветер пока что радовал: ни сильный, ни слабый — нормальный. Посторонних запахов в воздухе Ривай не улавливал, странных звуков не слышал. Все это обещало бы легкую прогулку, только вот в Зоне не бывало легких прогулок.

Когда они проходили мимо мутных окон спортклуба, внутри что-то шевельнулось и поплыло с той стороны стекол вслед за ними — точно следило. Нечеткий силуэт расползался, менял форму. Эрен заметил его, отпрыгнул в сторону и выругался.

— Что это? — спросил он вполголоса, с опаской оглядываясь назад.

— Не знаю. Окна грязные — не разглядеть. Но что-то безопасное.

— Ничего себе безопасное — я думал, тут нет ничего живого.

— Оно не живое, — безразлично ответил Ривай.

За множество походов в Зону он перестал удивляться привычным уже вещам.

— Самое опасное здесь — это отвлекать меня болтовней.

Эрен промолчал — и дальше они шли в полной тишине. 

Перед Посещением Ривай добегал от клуба до велосипедной стоянки недалеко от своего тогдашнего дома за пятнадцать минут. Теперь это же расстояние преодолевал за два часа — в лучшем случае. Иногда нельзя было идти напрямик. Иногда приходилось останавливаться каждые несколько метров и оценивать обстановку. Два часа выходило, только если сильно везло.

На стоянке, прямо среди велосипедов, можно было отдохнуть. Там чаще всего бывало безопасно.

Ривай сел на сложенные друг на друга автомобильные покрышки — он сам соорудил себе это сидении в одну из вылазок.

— Перекур.

— Хотите томатного сока? — спросил Эрен, пристраиваясь рядом с ним — места хватало.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он достал флягу и протянул Риваю.

— Ты тащил с собой томатный сок? — уточнил тот, не спеша принимать ее.

— Вы же его любите, — ответил Эрен и, виновато улыбнувшись, добавил: — Только я соль с перцем забыл в рюкзаке, простите.

— Какого хрена ты так откровенно подкатываешь ко мне? — спросил Ривай. — Денег достаточно, больше ничего не нужно.

— Вы мне понравились, — пожал плечами Эрен и настойчиво сунул флягу ему в руки. — Пейте, я не буду, меня от него тошнит.

Он умел навязать что угодно — от рукопожатия до своих неловких знаков внимания. Впрочем, Ривай не очень-то активно сопротивлялся.

— Тут не место для этого. Давай выберемся сначала.

— Хорошо. Больше не буду, обещаю. А куда мы идем?

— В прошлый раз я не все смог забрать с одной дальней заправки. Сегодня планирую подчистить ее полностью. Заодно покажу тебе пару фокусов.

Ривай все-таки отвинтил крышку фляги и глотнул теплого томатного сока. Накатила ностальгия — он всегда пил его с ребятами из клуба тут неподалеку — в своем дворе. Еще до того, как все случилось. Ему ни разу не приходило в голову взять томатного сока в Зону, и вот оказалось, что это неплохая мысль — привычные вещи успокаивали. Ривай почувствовал благодарность и украдкой глянул на Эрена — тот сидел, осматривая окрестности с мечтательным выражением, как будто попал не в опасную аномальную зону, а на самый известный курорт.

«Красивый и больной на всю голову. Я ему нравлюсь. Сам предлагает. Почему же я отказываю, чего мне вечно не хватает? Что не так?»

— Пойдем.

Вернув флягу Эрену, Ривай поднялся с покрышек. Начинало припекать, впереди лежал самый опасный участок пути, нельзя было рассиживаться и болтать с парнем, как бы тот ему ни нравился и как бы ни хотелось поговорить с ним — просто так, ни о чем. Ривай поймал себя на желании показать Эрену свой дом и тут же мысленно велел себе завязывать с этим дерьмом. С какой стороны ни посмотри, ни в коем случае нельзя было привязываться к нему. Он вдвое младше, они слишком разные, свою жизнь Ривай уже просрал, и впускать в нее теперь другого человека — скотство по отношению к этому человеку.

Как только они вышли на пустырь за последними домами, краем глаза Ривай заметил подозрительные искажения воздуха немного впереди и сбоку. Стоило просто обойти то место, сэкономить время, но он решил показать Эрену, как обозначить «плешь». Сыграть роль учителя, раз уж вызвался учить.

— Там. Что видишь?

— Ничего, — ответил Эрен, словно бы поколебавшись мгновение.

— Воздух идет волнами, — пояснил Ривай, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией.

— Да, точно, — кивнул Эрен. — Туда нельзя?

— Это «комариная плешь». Ее можно обойти. 

Ривай достал горсть гаек и отдал несколько штук Эрену. Тот принял их с плохо скрываемым восторгом.

— О, гравиконцентрат! Я читал про них!

— Молодец, много читал. Но толку от этого чуть.

— Почему? Я хотя бы представляю, что это такое, как действует, — заспорил Эрен.

— Да, подыхать намного легче, когда знаешь, как убивающая тебя хрень действует, — кивнул Ривай и бросил первую гайку.

Ее поймало в полете и утянуло в «плешь». Вторую Ривай кинул немного в сторону — траектория изменилась уже не так сильно. Третья спокойно долетела до земли и осталась лежать на ней, матово поблескивая.

— Эдак долго провозиться можно, — вдруг заявил Эрен и разбросал свои гайки одну за другой — и все они легли вокруг «плеши», ни одну в нее не затянуло. 

Он кидал с очень большим разбросом, поэтому и не потратил ни одной лишней гайки, но все же ситуация настораживала. Ривай никак не мог отделаться от дикого ощущения, что Эрен знал, где проходит граница «плеши». Проверить предположение было просто — кинуть еще парочку гаек, — но это означало выдать свои подозрения Эрену.

— Ты слишком далеко их раскидал, в узком месте ее надо точнее обозначать, — проворчал Ривай.

— Зато быстро, — похвастался Эрен совсем как ребенок. — И уже можно идти, тут-то места хватает.

Похоже было, что он хотел покрасоваться перед Риваем и не сдержался, хотя до этого изо всех сил старался выглядеть ничего не понимающим новичком. Все приходящие в голову объяснения ничего на самом деле не объясняли.

Он был сталкером? Тогда зачем напросился к Риваю в ученики? Способ познакомиться слишком уж рискованный и сложный — очевидно же, что просто подсесть в «Боржче» без всяких упоминаний Зоны было бы надежнее. Ведь Ривай отказал ему вчера только из-за того, что потом не смог бы с ним работать. Конечно, Эрен не знал всех этих тонкостей, но вряд ли он был настолько идиотом, чтобы рассчитывать закрутить с ним в Зоне — не то это место, здесь даже просто поговорить целая проблема, пока не доберешься до относительно безопасного островка — да и там времени будет мало.

И если он был сталкером — как же так вышло, что Ривай никогда его в глаза не видел, даже не слышал о нем?

И какой сталкер мог знать заранее, где проходит граница «плеши», если видно ее не было? А Ривай голову готов был дать на отсечение, что сейчас ничего не выдавало контур «плеши», и в этом его опыт здорово превосходил опыт любого другого сталкера.

Проще всего выходило спросить прямо: «Что с тобой не так? Кто ты? Чего от меня хочешь?»

Они добрели до кустов, которые обозначали на многих картах условный конец пустыря и начало зарослей. В заросли вел безопасный, давно известный Риваю проход. Рядом с ним стояла бетонная коробка линии электропередач, метрах в трех от нее лежал моток проводов — Ривай никогда не подходил к нему, что-то с ним было не так. Вид его не вызывал никаких опасений — обычные провода, но Ривай чувствовал, что лучше не рисковать.

Проход шел мимо бетонной коробки — и никаких аномалий там точно не было, их бы Ривай заметил. А вот предугадать, что с крыши сорвется толстенная балка, он никак не мог. Его ударило бы по голове, не успей он дернуться в сторону — недостаточно быстро, удар пришелся в плечо — и отшвырнул Ривая с бешеной силой прямо к подозрительному мотку проводов. Но Ривай даже не коснулся их, его выдернуло вверх еще в полете и сжало невидимыми тисками.

Внутри все превратилось в ледяную колотую крошку, накатили резкая боль и отупляющий страх, на секунду он чуть не потерял сознание. Пришлось резко закусить губу, чтобы вернуться в реальный мир, привести голову в относительный порядок и хоть как-то обдумать дерьмовую ситуацию, в которую он попал. Здесь не могло быть «мясорубки» — остались бы следы. Но она была — и объяснялось это очень просто: на нее никогда еще не наталкивались или прошло много времени с тех пор, как натолкнулись в последний раз, — все следы стерлись, исчезли. 

Эта была помедленнее других — зажимала пока что не очень сильно, но держала уже крепко — ни за что не вырваться. И то, что скручивала она медленнее, обещало еще более жуткую смерть. 

Ривай еле мог дышать и чувствовал, что руки скоро вывернет из плечевых суставов. Накативший в первый момент страх ненадолго отступил. «Мальчишка, — подумал Ривай. — Он же останется один». Нужно было сказать ему, как выбраться отсюда и что шансов вернуться тем же путем, которым они пришли сюда, нет. До извержения оставалось полчаса — не успеет проскочить.

— После… меня… сможешь пройти, — по слову сипло выдавил из себя Ривай.

Он не знал, как работает эта «мясорубка», но до сих пор все они действовали по похожим принципам. А за ней можно было срезать до короткого пути назад, главное, чтобы от карты хоть что-то осталось — и чтобы Эрен догадался порыться в ошметках. И понял хоть что-то в чужих условных знаках. Шансов почти никаких, парню конец. Сказать ему про карту Ривай уже не мог, из горла вырывалось только неразборчивое сипение.

Он плохо видел Эрена — глаза наливались кровью, все перед ними расплывалась, мутнело. И сквозь эту муть сверкали два зеленых огонька.

Что еще за хрень?

Огоньки приблизились — это Эрен подошел, присел на корточки и запустил руку куда-то в провода.

Ривай понял, что сейчас задохнется, — и тут его отпустило. Швырнуло на землю, как мешок с хабаром.

— Ты как? — Эрен упал на колени рядом с ним и тряс его за плечо.

— Руки убери, — выдохнул Ривай хрипло.

— Извини, — сразу понял тот. — Сильно выкрутило?

— Что ты сделал?

— О чем ты?

— Что ты сделал, как ты ее остановил? У тебя глаза светились, как плутоний в реакторе!

Теперь, когда зрение потихоньку возвращалось, Ривай видел, что по лицу у Эрена идут красные, постепенно затягивающиеся борозды.

— Ты гребаный мутант! Ты отсюда? Родился здесь?

Эрен решительно сжал губы и смотрел на Ривая сверху вниз, как будто ему нечего было стыдиться.

— Да, я тут родился.

— Ты сын доктора Йегера? — устало спросил Ривай, понимая, что вряд ли есть второй такой мудак в истории Хармонта — и что вопрос явно лишний.

Все было очевидно.

— Да, — подтвердил Эрен.

— Если ты можешь остановить блядскую «мясорубку» — какого хрена ты потащил сюда меня? — яростно спросил Ривай, думая, что сейчас придет в себя — и уроет его.

— Я могу только остановить блядскую «мясорубку», — повторил Эрен без намека на издевку в голосе. — Да, я чувствую Зону, знаю о расположении многих ловушек, могу остановить некоторые из них — те, что механические. Могу обойти «комариные плеши». Но в «ведьмин студень», скажем, я запросто вляпаюсь и уже не смогу спастись. «Жаровня» для меня тоже опасна. «Вулкан», «сопливое озеро»…

— Понял уже, — прервал его Ривай, которого слова Эрена неожиданно охладили. — Значит, без меня ты все же не прошел бы, хоть и мутант.

На краю сознания, помутившегося от страшной боли, мелькала какая-то неприятная мысль. Нельзя было тут оставаться, хотя «мясорубка» и отключена. Но откровения Эрена оглушали почище боли.

— Я не только мутант! — с жаром возразил Эрен. — Я еще и человек!

— Что-то не был ты похож на человека минуту назад.

— Я человек, — упрямо повторил Эрен, яростно сдвигая брови. — Я же спас тебя. И я не виноват, что мама плохо себя чувствовала в последний месяц перед родами — и не смогла сбежать с остальными, когда началось Посещение. Отец был в командировке. Когда он вернулся — к нашему дому уже невозможно было пробраться. Он всеми правдами и неправдами пытался добиться, чтобы нас оттуда вытащили, даже заявил ученым, что я представляю огромную научную ценность — единственный ребенок, родившийся в Зоне! Думал, тогда хоть кто-то подсуетится, сделает что-нибудь. Но ты же знаешь — в первое время здесь только умирали, не пройдя и ста метров.

— Как же слухи исказили вашу историю, — заметил Ривай, садясь на земле и потирая левое плечо, которое болело сильнее.

— Потом он нанял опытных сталкеров и вытащил меня. Мне уже было шесть лет.

— Ничего себе, — присвистнул Ривай. — Вы жили здесь так долго? Как вы справлялись?

— Не помню, — хмуро ответил Эрен. — И жил, похоже, я один. Маму они не нашли. Меня вырастило что-то другое. Может, сама Зона.

— Тогда как ты можешь быть уверен, что ты человек?

— Я знаю, просто знаю! 

Эрен в отчаянии сжал кулаки, на глазах блестели злые слезы.

Ривай хотел еще что-то спросить, но туманная мысль наконец четко оформилась: его неслучайно оттолкнуло прямо в пасть «мясорубки», кто-то знал, что она там, и хотел его убрать.

Он напрягся и скорее почувствовал шевеление над зарослями позади них, чем услышал его. Уловил почти бессознательно — и сразу же навалился на Эрена, придавливая его к земле. Над ними сухо и жестко прошелестел воздух — стреляли из ствола с глушителем.

Они откатились к коробке электропередач и рывком заскочили за нее.

Ривай молча огляделся — вокруг было безопасно — и оперся на бетонную стену. Эрен прижался рядом.

— Рив! — разнеслось над пустырем и зарослями. — Ты видел, что с тобой мутант. Он очень опасен. Отдай его мне, и разойдемся мирно.

— На дереве, что ли, сидит, — прошипел Ривай. — Натравливают нас друг на друга, вот же ублюдки.

— Я могу его убрать, — спокойно предложил Эрен. — Если ты разрешишь.

— Убьешь его? Ты человек, говоришь?

— Он тоже человек. Но я не собирался его убивать. Только вырубить. У него оружие. Правда, если сильно долбанет, то может и убить, но все-таки скорее отключит.

Ривай вспомнил истории про миноискатели. На секунду снова ощутил сдавливающие объятия «мясорубки». Почувствовал, как над головой прорезает воздух пуля.

— Давай.

Эрен зажмурился и словно отключился. На лице его опять начали проступать красные борозды, поползли вниз по щекам. Ривай осторожно выглянул из-за угла коробки и успел увидеть, как по стволу одного из деревьев, возвышающихся над кустами, бежит, обвиваясь вокруг ствола, искрящаяся змейка.

— Ты и правда опасен, — заметил Ривай, когда тело рухнуло вниз, ломая ветки.

Эрен молчал, хмурый и расстроенный. Глаза у него все еще светились ядовито-зеленым, борозды на лице затягивались медленнее, чем в прошлый раз.

— Как же они узнали? — растерянно пробормотал он.

Ривай смотрел на него и думал, что он больше похож не на чудовище, а на потерянного пацана, загнанного в ловушку, не знающего, куда деваться. Возможно, он был не так уж опасен. Без помощи Ривая его бы уже убили. Конечно, если бы не вмешалась его «матушка».

— Дурак ты, что в городе показался, да еще и в «Боржч» зашел.

— Я хотел увидеть тебя! Они же не знают, как я выгляжу.

— Не знают, как же. Ты слишком наивный. За твоим отцом наверняка следили после того, как он тут сталкеров начал нанимать. Они этого не любят.

— Он все время переезжал с места на место, скрывался!

— Засветился один раз — а ты рядом был. Не надо много ума, чтобы понять, кто ты ему. Странно, что тебя не взяли сразу, как ты появился в Хармонте.

— Может, как раз хотели — ждали в номере, чтобы по-тихому скрутить, а я туда не вернулся, — объяснил Эрен. — Вещи у меня с собой были, сок я для тебя в баре купил — и пошел сразу к ней.

— Сказочно повезло.

— И правда, — с горечью признал Эрен. — Отец не хотел меня отпускать сюда, знал, что так будет. А я сбежал — идиот!

— И зачем?

— Она постоянно звала меня. Мне нужно было вернуться — туда, где я родился. Может, там мама. Или другая мама… Ты меня туда проведешь?

— Почему я? — спросил Ривай — он давно уже хотел спросить это.

— Когда я с ней связывался, я видел тебя. Многие твои вылазки. Видел, как ты помогал другим, как вытаскивал отсюда своих друзей. Как обходил ловушки. 

— Значит, она еще и сводит нас, совсем хорошо, — проворчал Ривай в сторону, отворачиваясь от полного обожания взгляда Эрена.

Он ведь мог видеть и то, о чем не говорил сейчас. Как Ривай отливал. Как отпрыгивал в сторону от каждого шороха. Как кричал, когда все-таки не мог в очередной раз спасти друзей.

— Ты не выдашь меня? Ты мне поможешь? — спросил Эрен, наклоняясь к нему и с надеждой заглядывая в глаза.

Ривай почти ничего не знал о нем. Он мог оказаться мороком, насланным Зоной, хитрым способом заманить в ловушку, из которой уже не выбраться. Изощренным садистом, который сначала привязывает к себе, спасает, а потом сталкивает в пропасть, когда ты уже доверился ему до конца. Когда полюбил его.

Но все эти доводы были бессильны. Потому что крючок плотно засел внутри. Ривай знал, что не выдаст его, что пойдет с ним куда угодно и будет защищать — от всего.

— Говори, где твой дом, — велел он. — Но сначала сходим проверить, жив ли этот засранец.


End file.
